fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 30: Nobody Messes the Merdog Kingdom
Category:Tyson1993 From that moment on as King Butch wielded his trident in his paws, it began to glow brightly ice blue. The story of how King Butch banished Belladonna, Roscoe and Desoto to the Arctic pole was shared amongst all merdogs and sea creatures under the sea. Some evil sea creatures tried to test King Butch and the merdogs, but they soon found out that nobody messes with the merdog kingdom. King Butch ended up banishing some great white sharks, viperfish, eels, and anglerfish that tried to take over the merdog kingdom. The stories became so prolific that even the land dogs learned of the mighty King Butch and his trident that glowed ice blue and that memorialized Annabelle's evil cousin and other evil villains in ice. Back in the underwater palace, Annabelle was in the throne room waiting for King Butch and his daughter Sasha to return from their trip to the arctic. She and Queen Ivy both sighed in relief as King Butch, Sasha, Charlie, Bess, Itchy, Oliver, and Sebastian came swimming to the throne room with the merdog guards. King Butch cleared his throat and said, "Annabelle, I sent your evil cousin Belladonna and her mer-doberman henchmen to the arctic where they will stay frozen in solid ice forever. How should we remind all merdogs to choose good over evil? If Belladonna and the others had chosen to be good, they would not be frozen in ice at this moment, but since they sought the dark arts and wanted to enslave all merdogs and good sea creatures, I had to banish them." In a few seconds, Annabelle responded happily, "I have noticed a change in the overall mood under the sea. I have seen sharks swimming with dolphins and eels playing with sea turtles, lately. It seems like there is no more hate or fear under the sea. And my evil cousin Belladonna is gone at last. She'll never again scare the fish away." King Butch then smiled and said, "That's great! We have to make sure that all of the schools of fish teach love to their students." Annabelle responded, "I've got an idea. How about we teach all the merdogs in the kingdom a new song called Harmony of the Sea. We should also teach about Belladonna and how she became frozen." Then she looked toward to Sasha and Charlie and swam a little closer and said, "You know, This one small thing can make the difference between good and bad." Charlie spoke and said, "I have an idea your majesty, how about we place a large sign on each near entrance to the underwater city that has a picture of the frozen Belladonna and her mer-doberman goons. Under the picture it would say "Don't mess with merdog kingdom"!" King Butch laughed and said, "I love all of your ideas." Then Sasha said, "How about we add in the middle of the city and the seaweed garden, a statue of you father with your trident." Then Sasha looked at Charlie and said, "I'm glad Belladonna's long gone and will never come back. So tell me Charlie, why wouldn't I became a land dog? And don't you con me?" Charlie chuckled and replied, "Actually Sasha, you don't have to become a land dog. At least you and I were still merdogs." Then Charlie grabbed Sasha's paw and Sasha said, "You know, It's good to have the old Charlie back instead of the one who chased Vanessa. I really thought I lost you. The most important thing is... I love you Charlie." Then Charlie said, "I love you too, by the way it was the love potion that made me chase Vanessa. I have always love you, so much that I was willing to become a merdog and give up my land dog kingdom... And also happy to be Mr. Sasha, right?" Sasha was shocked in surprise, and then she smiled happily and said, "Are you asking me to be Mrs. Charlie?" "Yes, What do you think? We could live happily ever after in the peaceful underwater merdog kingdom." "Why yes Charlie, I never thought you ask. There's nothing I want more than to be Mrs. Charlie B. Barkin!"